


Say You Love Me

by ehamlett



Series: Reader Hale, Teen Wolf Imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Isaac Lahey, Big Brother Derek Hale, Canon Era, Druid Alan Deaton, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Road Trips, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ehamlett
Summary: Y/N Hale is the youngest Hale sibling, 6 years younger than her brother, Derek. Not only that, but Y/N happens to be an "original lycan" AKA a different version of an alpha. And being an alpha comes with complications...especially when you have a soul bond to the one and only Stiles Stilinski. After the events of 3A, the McCall pack is reeling from the battle with the Alpha Pack, especially Y/N who dreads the idea of being behind in Beacon Hills by her brother and uncle. But she can't complain much when she gets to stay with Stiles, the love of her life who seems to be totally clueless of her affection, suddenly proposes an impromptu road trip, how can she say no?*Please be gentle with criticism as this is my first ever posted fic. I know all of the characters are just a little OOC, but this was written as an experiment.*There will be explicit/mature material in later chapters so the rating may change.





	1. No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post anywhere online so please be gentle with comments but any constructive criticism is welcome. This is a divergence starting right after the ending of 3B, excluding the twins (because they bore me to be honest). I hope you enjoy it (there will be notes at the end of this chapter about certain things I've changed). 
> 
> There WILL be consensual sex acts depicted in this fic between the 17 year old Reader and 18 year old Stiles Stilinski. 
> 
> Obviously none of the characters are mine, and all are owned by the respective creators. All of these depictions are of the characters in the show, NOT the actors who play them. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by the music such as Fleetwood Mac, Billie Eilish, and others. All lyrics mentioned are in italics and below to their respective artists, not me. Each chapter is named after the song that inspired it.

Your POV

“Yeah because that makes a ton of sense, big brother,” I rolled my eyes at Derek, who was busy shoving clothes into yet another duffel bag.  
“You like Alison don’t you?” he sighed, giving me one of his annoyed glares.  
“Of course I like Alison. I love Alison. The stupid part of this is the unnecessary reasoning you have. I just did a lot of the groundwork to deal with a rogue druid and crazy pack of alphas...but you think I can’t stay by myself for a couple of weeks while you two are gone?” I raised an eyebrow at him as Uncle Peter didn’t even bother dignifying my argument with a response.  
“I know you can take care of yourself, okay? But the point is that it not only does it look better for you to stay with a friend and actual adult, but Chris Argent will be able to protect you if something happens, and I can’t be here,” Derek put his hands on my shoulders.  
“Why are you so convinced I need a babysitter?” I huffed even though I saw the worry in his eyes.  
“I don’t think you need one. I just want you to have one...just in case, okay?” he asked. I sighed and patted his hand on my shoulder.  
“Fine,” his shoulders fell in relief at my words.  
“Thank you, finally. Now, can you please go pack your stuff so we can drop you off at the Argents?” he walked back over to his own duffel.  
“Already did it for her,” Uncle Peter threw one of my PINK duffels near the door with his. I glared at him for all it was worth.  
“Gee, thanks,” I fake smiled. He pointed a finger at me slowly.  
“You. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble,” he growled.  
“You’re right. I’m bound to start some sort of natural disaster if left to my own devices with Alison and Lydia.”  
“My point exactly.” 

 

“I’m feeling like a little chaos. Let’s go out tonight,” Lydia chirped as we sat down at the lunch table. I was in the middle of her and Scott, Alison right across from me.  
“Go out where, exactly?” Stiles asked sarcastically, tossing a soggy fry onto another corner of his tray.  
“I don’t know, Stiles,” she said, “Out.”  
“Well I vote yes. We haven’t really done anything since the Eclipse,” Isaac said, but let his voice drift off. None of us really liked talking about those couple of days. There was a moment of quiet before Lydia broke it again.  
“Exactly, so please tell me you brought your nice outfits to Alison’s,” Lydia focused her attention to me. I looked down at my cropped jacket, tank top, and black jeans.  
“Yeah! I have like 5 more versions of this,” I looked at her with a smile.  
“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she pinched my cheek so I growled really low so only our table could hear. She wasn’t even phased if the flick to my nose was a thing to go by. “Bad Dog.” The rest of the table burst out laughing at her, especially Isaac who I decided looked better with a smear of mustard on his shirt.  
“There, now we match as far as clothing status,” I grinned. 

As the bell rang, my heart beat just a little bit faster as we got up. I heard Scott and Isaac snicker behind me so I muttered very quietly, “I will murder both of you.” That only made them laugh out loud as we put up our trays.  
“What’s funny?” Stiles asked, turning around, his hazel eyes squinting a little.  
“Oh nothing, have fun….just not too much fun. Nothing I wouldn’t do,” Isaac told him, and I glared daggers at him and Scott both as they turned and headed down Hall B to their lockers. Usually Stiles would go with them, his own locker being next to theirs just like the rest of the lacrosse team, but with a free period he didn’t need anything he didn’t already have in his backpack. Said boy was staring after them with one of his bewildered looks that made him look like a confused puppy. I watched him for just a moment while we stopped quickly at Lydia’s locker, which was almost right outside the cafeteria. He shook his head after a moment and asked Lyds a question. I studied him in the meantime, feeling my pulse rising as I did.  
He was so beautiful, his eyes like dark honey against his pale skin. They were perfect contrast to his light pink lips that somehow always looked so soft and his almost black hair that jutted out just a little bit too messily from his forehead. My eyes traveled down his neck to his shoulders and arms with small veins standing out against the muscle. I licked my lips, listening to him speak. He wasn’t talking about anything important, just about the history homework he already finished for tomorrow. His voice was amazing, gravely but not in a way that was too much. That voice changed a little, his eyes directed at me. The irises drew back just slightly as he looked at me and continued to-  
“Y/n! Are you there?” Alison’s fingers snapped in front of my face. I shook my head a little bit and felt my cheeks heat up just slightly. I’d zoned in on him again. I groaned in my own head at the wolf inside my body. I couldn’t help that I’d imprinted him, a boy that I knew would never want me in the way I wanted him. In addition to constantly reminding me of that fact, it always put me in these situations where I embarrassed myself.  
“Yeah, sorry, I zoned out,” I said, looking down at the floor and readjusting my bag.  
“Yeah, zoned out,” Alison’s voice sounded kind but amused. I looked up at her, and she was giving me a look like she thought I was the cutest thing ever...which was way worse than Scott and Isaac’s laughing. “Anyway, we gotta go, gonna be late to AA,” she pulled Lydia with her who was suddenly agreeing wholeheartedly.  
“But we have 5 more-” Stiles looked after them confused again. Of course he was confused. All of our friends knew how I felt about him and were trying to make me die a slow painful death, but he had no clue. Then, he looked at me, smiled to show his teeth, and asked, “Well, to our usual table, my lady?” he goofed. I scoffed with a laugh, took the arm he offered, and gestured for him to lead the way to our free period table in the commons. He started talking again as we walked: this time about whether or not Coach was going to let him play first string when the season started in another month. This is why these moments with him were a blessing and a curse. It hurt that I couldn’t have him in the way I wanted but everything else about him made him so easy to love. I never felt happier than when I was with him, not even with Derek who had been my rock my entire life. Stiles was something else, something beautiful and a little bit wild, chaotic. Watching him was like feeling the sun on your skin when you’ve been cold all winter.  
We sat down at our usual table, only a handful of other people sharing the room with us as it was a pretty uncommon study hour. I pulled out a single deck of cards from my bag and began to shuffle them. It was our thing, what we always did during this time even if we had homework or something else to do. I don’t know what he got out of it exactly, but for me it was enough just to share something with him and only him. I doled out the cards as he pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack and ripped them open. We played a few rounds before I giggled as he shoved a couple in his mouth. “We literally just ate.”  
“Okay, so you don’t want any then?” he grinned around closed lips.  
“Hand em over, Stilinski, and no one gets hurt,” I said, as serious as possible. He smirked and held them out of reach. “Really? You really think I can’t get them from you?” I could help the small amount of teasing to my words.  
“Yeah, that’s what I think, because you just lost jacks,” he grinned pulling back some from the deck.  
“Dammit,” I huffed, and his laugh was music to my ears. We played a few more rounds, with him winning the first game due to me being distracted by chips.  
“So how long did Derek and Peter say they were leaving for?” he asked after a second.  
“They didn’t exactly, but Derek said probably around a month,” I sighed.  
“You wanted to go with them,” I looked up at him in surprise that he already knew why I wasn’t happy about the situation. “You wanted to leave for a while too, didn’t you?” His eyes were soft, empathetic to the point that I knew he had the same feelings I did. Beacon Hills was his home, and mine now too, but after all that happened a few weeks ago, sometimes you just wanted to breathe.  
“Yeah, I mean, I get why I should stay. I can’t miss a month of school without someone getting all up in our business, but it doesn’t make it any easier that I can’t forget...at least for a little while,” I admitted.  
“I know what you mean. It’s like we’re pretending nothing happened...I mean...I died,” he whispered after a second. The twinge that sentence gave to my heart hurt more than any physical wound could.  
“Please don’t say that,” I said a little too harshly than I meant to. He looked up, surprised at my tone. I winced and backtracked just a little, “I don’t like to think about you dying.” The words came out before I could stop them. There wasn’t anything I could do but let them sit there out in the open. We sat in silence for a little bit while he shuffled cards before he looked up.  
“Do you want to go?” his voice was unsure, almost timid.  
“Yeah, but they already left and Derek said-” I started before he interrupted me.  
“No, I mean. Do you just want to go? Anywhere...with me?” he bit his lip just a little. My heart hammered in my chest.  
“You mean like ditch class or…” I waited.  
“Or,” he finished, those hazel eyes looking at me with so much want. I knew it was desire to leave this town for a least a little while. But part of me tried to believe that want was for me, not just leaving itself.  
“We’d get into so much trouble,” I breathed, but even I could tell my words weren’t solid. I was staring at him, green meeting hazel. The logical part of me was telling me this was a very bad idea, and not only on the aspect of the trouble we’d be in. Mr. Argent and Sheriff Stilinski would be furious most likely...and I couldn’t imagine what I’d get from Derek if they called and told him...but also from being alone with Stiles. Being alone with Stiles in any capacity was dangerous with how much I felt for him. The overwhelming need to mark him up, to hold him close, to breathe in his scent was exhausting when we were alone….But the wolf part of me was howling, nearly high on the thought of being alone with him. He broke my inner war of wills as he got closer.  
“Wouldn’t it be worth it?” he breathed, his fingers clasping over mine. Hell...I was tired of not letting the wolf win.  
“Yes.”


	2. Go Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could, Baby, I'd give you my world.  
> How can I when you won't take it from me?  
> You can go your own way...Go your own way - Fleetwood Mac

Lydia’s POV

 

“Do we really have to go out tonight? I was kind of just in the mood for some trash food and trash movies with you and Y/N…” Alison sighed a little.

“Well I mean we don’t have to, but seriously we all need to get out a little,” I reasoned

with her as we left chemistry and walked through one of the side exits to get to the parking lot. 

“I guess you’re-” she stopped, grabbing my arm. “Where is Stiles’s Jeep?” she pointed her to car, which had been parked right next to Roscoe, said Jeep, this morning. Now the spot beside her Honda was empty.

“He probably ditched after study hall,” I shrugged as we kept walking to the car.

“But it’s European History...he loves that class,” she argued as I saw Scott and Isaac come walking out across the lawn. They looked over at us and started toward our direction when I realized that not only was Stiles not with them...Y/N wasn’t either.

“Where’s Y/N?” I demanded when they were a few feet away. Scott did a double take before looking at Alison who suddenly looked up from her bag.

“She’s not with you?” he asked. 

“No obviously. She wasn’t in history?” I countered, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

“No...I mean...we figured her and Stiles just ditched and stayed in study hall.”

“Well the Jeep isn’t here...and we haven’t seen either of them,” Alison gestured toward the empty spot.

“What? Wait. Stiles was supposed to give Isaac and me a ride home,” he said almost to himself.

“Okay, well they’re probably together at least...right?” Alison’s voice was high with tension. 

“Oh they’re together alright,” Isaac said, speaking up for the first time since they came outside. We turned to see him waving a small sheet of folded notebook paper. “It was under your wiper. They’re gone, both of them.”

“What do you mean gone?” I jerked the paper out of his hand. Inside was written a small paragraph written in Y/N’s handwriting. 

 

_ Don’t worry, we’re together and safe.  _

_ Not sure when we’ll be back. _

_ We just need time away. _

_ We love you. _

_ Y/N and Stiles _

 

_ P.S. Stiles says he’s sorry about ditching you for a ride. _

  
  


My eyes scanned over the words as quick as possible before letting Scott grab it from my hands so he and Alison could read. “But...they just left?” Alison said after a second.

“Why would they just leave?” she continued.

“I don’t know, but I don’t smell anything wrong around here,” Scott looked around, like he would spot them behind a tree or something.

“She would have said something if they were forced. Right, Ally? Red?” I asked her. She nodded slowly, re-reading the note.

“Red?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, we thought we’d have a safe system in place if one of us were in trouble. Use the word red in any sentence and we would know you’re in trouble. That is unless you put an X after it so we knew it was just a word you needed,” I filled him in. 

“So they really just left?” he said. Just as he finished, Alison’s phone started ringing. 

“Y/N?” she answered without a pause. Her father’s voice was so loud even I could hear it.

“I sure hope you’re talking to her on your end or she’s grounded forever.”

 

Less than an hour later, I got the privilege of being questioned at the sheriff’s station...in an actual interrogation room for heaven’s sake. “So, all four of you are telling me that you had no idea that those two were going to take off...and you also don’t know where they’re going?” Stiles’s dad looked us in complete suspicion.

“Honestly, Sheriff, we don’t know where they are,” Isaac told him as Alison’s dad groaned against the wall.

“Can’t we just track them, Noah? I mean they couldn’t have gotten that far,” he interrupted.

“I’m more interested in why my son and Y/N decided it was a good idea to go off somewhere in the middle of the school day with weeks’ worth of clothes each, aren’t you, Chris?” the Sheriff told him.

“We can ask them when we drag them back here...in handcuffs preferably,” was the answer.

“Um...they wouldn’t really work on Y/N though would they?” my question came out before I could stop it, and I received a not so gentle elbow to the ribs from Alison. Then there was a knock on the door, and Scott’s mom walked in wearing her scrubs from the hospital. She held up a hand, a piece of paper and two phones in her hand.

“Does someone care to explain this to me before I have a midlife crisis?” she slammed the door behind her. 

“They seriously left their phones…” Alison’s dad pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew I should be as worried as everyone else seemed to be but my weird dying spidey senses weren’t going off so it couldn’t be too bad.

“Scott, answer me. Do you know where they went?” the Sheriff asked. 

“No, I already told you. I don’t know,” Scott sighed again. The parents started talking amongst themselves while we sat there. All the sudden Isaac thought it was a good idea to open his mouth again.

“You don’t think they eloped do you?” he whispered. Mrs. McCall whirled around.

“WHAT?” she screeched.

  
  


Your POV

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Stiles grinned as we sped down the interstate. 

“You’re the one who suggested it,” I laughed, letting my hand hang out of the passenger side window and feeling the wind brush over fingers. 

“One of my best ideas,” he admitted, his own fingers flexing on the steering wheel. 

“True Story,” I teased, moving forward in my seat and taking off he cropped hoodie I had on to leave just the tank top since we were driving through complete sunshine. “You’re heading toward the coast, right?” 

“Yeah, figured we just start there and whatever,” was the answer.

“Man with a plan,” I slid down a pair of dark sunglasses to help my eyes adjust to the strong light. It felt so amazing to be here with him, him and only him.

“Just a question?” he said as I plugged the new phone into the port. 

“Yep?”

“Where are we gonna stop to eat?” I started laughing, and I couldn’t help but reach out and touch his arm.

“You’re a mess, but a beautiful mess,” the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. His hazel eyes looked over quickly, and even though he only looked at me or a split second before going back to the road, I saw the surprise there. I felt my cheeks heat up, but my mouth dropped open a little when I heard it. His heart...it was beating harder than I’d ever heard it outside of literal life threatening situations. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but once again the insecure part of me tried to save it. “Anyway, we can stop wherever you want. I’m up for just about anything, but red meat is a plus…” He did let out a small laugh at that so I figured I was safe, for now anyway. “Any requests?” I shook the phone at him.

“As long as it’s loud,” he grinned at me.

“That I can do.”

  
  


_ Over My Head - Fleetwood Mac _

_ My Boy - Billie Eilish _

_ 8 - Billie Eilish _

_ Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac _

_ Gold Dust Woman - Fleetwood Mac _

_ Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac _

 

The next couple of hours went by in a blur of music and wind and the smell of gasoline. It was pretty close to dinner time, and I could hear his stomach start to grumble. The amazing beat of Fleetwood Mac echoed through the Jeep, blaring out of the windows as he drove. There was something about this...this magic of being on our own with every and anywhere to go. We could do whatever we wanted, live how we wanted, at least for a little while. The sun was starting to lower ahead of us. The song changed, a little different now than when we’d first started listening hours ago.  _ Can you hear me callin’ out your name? You know that I’ve fallen and I don’t know what to say…  _

I started to sing, and I saw the smile on his face, the dark orange lighting up his features like a sun soaked dream. I just put happiness behind the music, nothing more, just so he could enjoy it as much as I was. He put his hand on the gear shift for no reason, and I let my hand reach out and lay on his wrist. The smile got brighter, and I looked out the window to watch the wind and the sun, taking in this moment with him.  When the song finished, I felt him move, to reach up and switch the dial off on the radio. “Do you want to eat now? If I remember right, there would be a small town up close. I nodded, clicking the phone off and hummed the song that just ended. “Their music suits you so much,” his voice was quiet, more relaxed than I’d heard in weeks. 

“Just last week you were going through my music collection like it was a music store,” I chuckled, seeing more lights coming up in the distance. 

“Yeah, but that’s because you have a ton of it, more than anyone I’ve ever seen,” he laughed, brushing a finger under his nose. “It’s cool that you like so much of it, but this style? Fleetwood Mac? It just suits you, your voice.”

“That’s sweet considering they are one of my favorites,” I sighed, almost sleepy from the feeling of being with him and relaxed. Even the wolf was quiet, content with the moment.

“Yeah, they’re you. Beautiful and powerful but free and wild,” he turned and smiled at me. The wolf inside, sighed, so in love with this boy that his words made it so quiet and still. 

“That’s how my mom was,” I remembered, “She used to sing Gypsy all the time and sway around the house. She was so beautiful.” He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. “There, what about a burger?” 


	3. As Long As You Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I can't lose, as long as you follow.  
> I'm going to win. I'm going to beg, steal, or borrow, as long as you follow... - Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = phone conversation between Chris Argent/Derek and Peter.

As we ate, mine rarer than his, at a small table on outdoor patio. He was reaching across and stealing my fries too, but that was okay considering I knew where the stash of candy he brought was. “How much trouble do you think we’re going to be in?” I asked, reaching over for his discarded pickles. 

“I would think Dad would have to let me out for graduation, don’t you?” he grinned around a mouth full. 

“No, he’ll put on a mini one for you in the backyard. I won’t be allowed to go,” I took a sip of my Coke.

“Nah, Dad loves you. Give him some of those amazing muffins you make and he’ll let you move in if you wanted,” he laughed out loud. I refused to let my mind go down that kind of road so I pushed ahead.

“Oh I know that. I mean Derek will probably put an electric shock collar me like they do with dogs,” I snorted. Suddenly his eyes went super wide, his pulse skyrocketing. “What? Stiles??” I reached toward him.

“Your brother might kill me. Forget graduation,” his eyes were so wide and innocent. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“He wouldn’t dare. I’ll protect you,” I reassured him. He let out a sigh of relief but the teasing laughter in his eyes came back. “But I do have to ask...Why did you pick me to come with you? Was it because you knew I had a stash of cash?” I asked, with a grin to make sure he didn’t see the insecurity behind it. That humor in his honey eyes changed to confusion.

“What? No,” he took another bite of his burger, almost like he was giving himself time to answer. When he finally opened his mouth again to speak I saw the nervous gesture of his hands, “I...I wanted to spend time with you. Getting out of Beacon Hills was a plus, but I really just wanted to be with you. We don’t really get that a lot at home, at least not by ourselves.” The words clung in the air as my wolf felt like I was doing circles of excitement. I reached over, brushing my hand over his.

“I like spending time with you too,” I looked at him, once again caught up in how beautiful he was, inside and out. The answering smile of disbelief made me want to hug him close and never let go. He stared at me, and me at him. The moment seemed to last forever until he finally looked away and took a breath. 

“So, do you want to check out some of the hotels here or keep going for a bit?” he curled up his burger wrapper as he spoke. “I probably need to refill on gas either way.”

“We can pick one here if you want. It’s getting a bit late, and we can get an early breakfast in the morning?” I offered, mostly just because for some reason it felt like if we made the days earlier, the trip would last longer and that meant I got to stay with him longer. 

“Sure, why don’t you look up the one you want on the phone while we get gas?” he picked up both of our food baskets and walked them over to the trash. I couldn’t help the way my eyes traveled down his back to his ass, perky as ever. I sighed and pulled the phone out of my pocket as we walked to the Jeep. 

As he pumped gas I scrolled across Google, finding only one really nice hotel. Not that I entirely minded any motel, but I’d rather be as comfortable...and clean as possible. Plus, it wasn’t really like money was that much of an issue for us, at least for now. I clicked to see that there were three open rooms for the night and it was only a couple of minutes down the road to the other end of the small town we were in. “I think I found one if you’re alright with driving another 10 minutes?”

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine,” he nodded before putting up the nozzle and heading toward the lit up store. The sun was already pretty much set, so I made sure to keep alert as I watched him the entire time. I rested just a bit easier when he got back into the car and started her up. “Okay, boss lady, just tell me where to go.”

When we pulled up Stiles looked up in surprise. “Um, Y/N, can you afford this?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Promise,” I smiled and after a second he nodded. He parked the Jeep in a far parking spot, considering the lot was pretty much full so we had to walk a minute to get to the lobby. The girl at the counter looked up, almost bored.

“Welcome to the Belmont. How may I help you tonight?” she said, once again with a bored voice even though she did manage to smile a little.

“Hi, how are you? Just one room please,” I nodded at her. She looked over the both of us, and I realized what we looked like. Two barely legal teenagers in school clothes by ourselves asking for a room. She shook her head just slightly, almost as if she was telling herself it wasn’t any of her business. 

“Just have two left open for the night, and you just missed the last double queen by a couple of minutes. All I have is two King suites, but one’s yours if you want it,” she said, typing on her computer for just a moment. I looked over at Stiles, who seemed to frozen just a little. I shrunk back just a little, and even though I could tell he didn’t want to share with me, we still needed a place to stay.

“You said suite?” I asked.

“Yes, ma’am. King sized bed, electric fireplace, full bath, mini kitchenette, and a loveseat. One’s on the 4th floor and the other on the 6th,” she said, waiting for my response. I breathed out a small sigh of relief because at least I could sleep on the loveseat since Stiles didn’t want to share the bed. I tried not to let that hurt, but it still ended up stinging and making my eyes prick. I noticed she was still waiting for an answer.

“Oh, yes, we’ll take one. The 4th floor if that’s alright,” I smiled at her, putting just a tiny bit of lilt into my voice to make her like us.

“Sure, sweetheart,” she said with a small smile, almost like I was adorable. Not exactly what I was going for but that would work. “Credit Card?”

“Sure, but I’d like to actually pay in cash if that’s alright?” apparently what I did actually did work in some capacity because she didn’t seem to think too much of it. She nodded, gave me a total, and I handed her my credit card, ID, and the right amount of cash. I felt Stiles’s hand on my elbow as he pulled me back as she did all of our booking information. 

“Are you sure that’s not too much? That was a lot of money for one night,” his eyes wouldn’t really meet mine, and I got a bad feeling that I had screwed things up somehow. 

“No, I promise it’s fine. Not only do the Hale’s have a lot of money, but I have my own inheritance that I get in a couple of weeks on my birthday. Trust me, this is fine,” I promised, touching his hand.

“I just don’t you to feel like you have to do it for me or anything,” he mumbled.

“Oh no, it’s just as much for me as you. You know I’m a bit of a diva when it comes to bathrooms,” I smiled at him, and for a second he smiled back before the lady cleared her throat. 

“Here,” she held out my card, ID, and a set of keycards. Just as she did a boy a middle aged man wearing a uniform came up to the desk as well. “It’s Suite 414. David will help you with your luggage.” The man came around and lifted each of our duffle bags onto his shoulders, one on each.

“Right this way. How are you, youngins tonight?” he chatted as we stepped into the elevator behind him. 

  
  


_ “You’re going to have to call Derek.” _

_ “Shit. Fine.” _

_ “Mr. Argent, trouble with my brat of a sister, already? What is she trying to get you to do now?”  _

_ “Well...we have a slight problem, Derek.” _

_ “What kind of problem, Steve?” _

_ “Well, um, as far as Y/N goes. Well...I can’t find her. None of us can find her.” _

_ “What did you say?” _

_ “She’s gone. No one has seen her since 12:30 today, not even Alison or Lydia.” _

_ “You lost my sister? This better be some messed up joke of yours.” _

_ “No, I wish it was. She took off with Stiles and neither of them told anyone where they were going. They left notes but vague ones, and left their phones too.” _

_ “She’s with who?” _

_ “Stiles, neither-” _

_ “Are you serious? How do you lose two teenagers?” _

_ “Well for one, they both slippery as hell. One has a massive IQ and the other is an original lycan so you tell me.” _

_ “Dammit. What did the note say?” _

_ “We all pretty much got the same one. It just says they are safe, together, and going to be gone for a while. Two are in Y/N’s handwriting, the other two in Stiles’s.” _

_ “I’m going to put a tracker on her. I swear to-” _

_ “So you don’t think they were coming after you?” _

_ “No. I mean, she could track me, but she wouldn’t go this way about it.” _

_ “Pardon for the interruption, but I think your problem is simply that. A teenage problem.” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “They are two vivacious teenagers, one is a horny sex crazed beast and the other’s a wolf.” _

_ “Are you telling me you think they ran off...to have sex?” _

_ “Not necessarily, but I am telling you that you won’t find them until one or both of them want to be found.” _

_ “Want to share what the hell you’ve been hiding from me?” _

_ “Not hiding, just waiting for you to get it. It’s hardly my fault that you weren’t paying attention.” _

_ “I pay attention. She’s my little sister.” _

_ “Which is exactly why you wouldn’t see it. What kind of brother wants to think about their baby sister imprinting?” _

_ “Imprint. You can’t be serious. No, she-” _

_ “Um, excuse me, but can you please share with the rest of the class on what the hell you two are talking about?” _

_ “Imprinting, Argent. Never read anything about that one?” _

_ “Soul imprinting? I thought that was a myth? That has to be a myth.” _

_ “Not a myth, but very rare, yes. Only alphas or those with more power have ever been able to do it. The Stilinski boy drew her right in from the start. I’m surprised it took more than a couple of months for the imprint to show. Oh really, Derek, stop growling.” _

_ “So you’re telling me I have a 17 year old original werewolf with a soul bond to an 18 year old boy and both of them are gone, together, somewhere we don’t know, and there is no way to find them?” _

_ “Finally someone who isn’t an idiot. Derek, seriously, pull over before you destroy my car.” _

 


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fair, you really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes.  
> I'm scared... I've never fallen from quite this high... - Billie Eilish

“Here you are, you kids enjoy your night.” the man named David said as he unlocked our door and put our bags in the small entrance way.   
“Thank you so much,” I said with a smile. I put a 20 in his hand as he turned to leave.   
“Now, little lady, you don’t have to do that,” he tried to give the money back, but I shook my head.  
“I know, but thank you for helping us. I hope you have a good night,” I said. He looked down at the money, then back at me. There was a strange expression in his eyes, one of admiration and appreciation.   
“Well...thank you. You both stay safe wherever you’re headed,” he nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
“That was nice of you,” Stiles’s voice was right behind me.  
“He needed it more than I did,” I said quietly before turning around and walking further into the room. Stiles flicked on the lights to the main bedroom where a massive King bed with light blue sheets sat between two end tables. The small love seat sat diagonally to the bed, across from the fireplace and HD flat screen above it. The small kitchenette consisted of two burners, a microwave, sink, and a mini fridge. In the spare corner was two chairs at a table.  
“So..um, do you want to take a shower first?” Stiles asked, and I suddenly really did feel the gravity of the situation. I was alone, in a hotel room, with one bed, with the boy that I loved...with the boy that got my motor running faster than anyone else had ever come close to.   
“Oh, um, no. You can go ahead, I need to take off my makeup and stuff first anyway,” I said after a second. He nodded, made a nervous sound and ended up sitting his duffle down on the small table. He walked over, did the same with mine, and then unzipped his for his stuff. I idly walked over to the balcony doors and pulled back the curtain to look outside. Perfect view of the Last Quarter Moon. I heard him rummaging in his bag a few more moments before the bathroom door closed with a small click. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding.   
I shook my hair and walked over to our duffles, his closed but not zipped. I unzipped my own and pulled out one of my three makeup bags. The other two were out in the car but would be fine overnight. Getting out the mirror and remover, I thought about our situation. Just this morning I had been setting the same bags down in Alison's room, now I was in a hotel room with Stiles hours away from Beacon Hills. I propped up my small mirror and began taking off the minimal makeup I had on, tossing the used wipes and cotton rounds in the trash. I could hear the shower running and his movement because of the water as I pulled out one of my pajama sets. I usually just slept in a long shirt and underwear but I had packed leggings and pajama shorts with me originally because of Mr. Argent but it would work here too.   
I wrapped the cotton underwear and sports bra in between the shirt and shorts and sat it on the chair. I pulled out my bathroom bag too and sat it down next to the clothes before pulling out my favorite fleece blanket from the side pocket of the duffle. I went ahead put it on the love seat with a pillow. I wouldn’t need any more than the single blanket since I ran pretty hot at night...werewolf perks I guess. I pulled out my charger and plugged in the “trip phone” next to the bed. I grabbed one of the room keys and the ice bucket sitting on the counter. I was back from down the hall with a bucket full of ice along with two sodas and two waters within a few minutes. I knew I had a few snacks in my bag just in case he was hungry again.   
Once I had the door locked back behind me, I heard that he had turned off the shower so I put up my goodies and flicked through the channels on the TV until I heard the door open. I felt the warm steam before I turned around to get up for my things. Well at least that was the plan until I froze halfway turned around the love seat. Stiles was standing at the table with our duffles, plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips. His feet were bare and a few drops of water ran down his the back of his neck...and down between his shoulder blades. His skin was still damp, the muscles lean but definitely defined down his back and arms.   
I swallowed, and I could feel the nails in my hands turning to claws just slightly. He was gorgeous, just pale beauty with little freckles and moles dotting the skin like stars. He turned around with a shirt in his hands, and when he saw me looking, a blush immediately rose to turn his cheeks pink. “Sorry, forgot a shirt.” I nodded, refusing to let my eyes travel down his collarbones to the V of his hips. I quickly grabbed my clothes off the chair and practically vaulted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the most dignified, graceful exit….Anyway, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and was hit by it. His scent, everywhere, amplified by the water and steam.  
I let out a shaky breath, my claws and teeth snapping into place with the blood red irises looking back at me in the mirror. I breathed in again, gasping in the scent of him. It was amazing: fresh like water but woodsy. There was a musk to it as well, but not like a wolf, just like a regular teenage boy. But there was also something under it, hints of scents I couldn’t quite place but together it was mouthwatering. Heat pooled in my stomach, whooshing down between my legs with a tingle. “No, no, get a grip,” I snarled at myself. Still, the image of his body, more than I’d ever actually seen shot through my mind. Fingers moving down the planes of his stomach, across the line of dark hair headed- I shook head and shoved my claws into the palms of my hands. I hissed at the pain, turning my palm upright quickly as to not let the blood drop onto the floor.   
I tore off my clothes, toss them into a pile across the room after I had flicked on the shower and had rinsed off my hands in the water. I opened my bathroom bag and ran my dry brush through my hair quickly before pulling out my shampoo and other items. I saw Stiles had left his own on the counter but still scattered around the tan bag that was his. I jumped into the spray after, letting the amazingly hot water run down my back. His scent was even stronger in the trapped space. Flashes of his hands running over his skin, soap between the fingers ran across my mind. I angrily slapped at the water spray...as if that actually did anything.   
I was mentally arguing with myself as I quickly shaved my legs and underarms. This was ridiculous; I was acting like a hoe in my own mind. I had to get my reactions to him under control or he was bound to notice and get uncomfortable. But he’s so damn pretty and I bet his co- I snapped with a growl at the thought. It was like my own subconscious (aka the wolf) was trying to conspire against me. I finished shaving and quickly soaped up and washed. As I scratched my scalp while mixing in the shampoo I finally was able to let my mind wander to the rest of my pack. I really hoped that the rest of them hadn’t gotten too much grief over our absence but a chance to be with Stiles alone was worth it. I’d buy them all a gift on the way home to make up for it. I rinsed out the suds before washing my face.   
After doing all the post shower rituals I padded out of the bathroom to see Stiles half slouched on the love seat, now with a loose grey shirt on and my blanket half draped across his lap. He had the TV still on from where I was watching but the channel was now on AMC: Rick and Daryl were getting the truck back from Jesus at the moment. “Hey,” he called over his shoulder.  
“Hi, ooo badass,” I said as Daryl punched Jesus in the face for taking his gun. Stiles let   
out a laugh and turned around to look at me.  
“As if you haven’t done things way more badass than that,” he smiled at me. I grinned back, tossing my little bundle of clothes into a bag I had set up for dirty laundry. “Hey, thanks for the blanket. I’m honored you’re letting me use your treasured item,” he laughed. I gave him a look.  
“I put it out for me? But sure if you want to use it, I’ll just take one of the sheets off the   
bed then if that’s alright,” I said, running my finger through my damp hair. His eyes lit up in confusion, that adorable little pout coming across his lips.  
“Why would you take a sheet off the bed if you’re in the bed?” he adjusted in the love seat.  
“Because I’m not? I thought I was sleeping on the love seat?” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What? No, I’ll sleep here. I know you don’t want to share but you bought this place.   
Plus, ya know, ladies first,” he shrugged.   
“I don’t mind sharing,” I said before I could stop it. I felt the blush come across my cheeks as he looked up, his eyes blinking at me. “I just figured you wouldn’t want to, but for me, I don’t mind.”   
“Oh...um...yeah I don’t care either,” he said after a second, pausing just a little between the words. I’m not sure how I looked to him honestly. Part of me was doing the most insane happy dance while the other was just… no no no no. Now I’d gotten myself into a fine mess. The closer he was the less I was in control...but I wanted him, even in this small way.   
“Oh, um, I got some drinks. They’re in the fridge if you’re thirsty. Snacks are in my bag,” I said after a second. He got up, giving me a wide distance as he went around me to the fridge.  
“Thanks, I was actually gonna go do that,” he pulled out one of the bottles of water, offering me the other after a moment.   
“Thanks, and you can still use the blanket if you want,” I smiled at him. The one I got back was full of mischief and sweetness...it made my heart ache. He walked over, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.  
“You may or may not ever get this back, Hale,” he teased, that amazing smile lighting up his face as he walked around me.  
“You really want to fight me for it, Stilinski?” I giggled as he sat on the huge bed.   
“Yeah, I’d win,” he snickered, the cloth now over his head as well.  
“How do you figure that?” I lifted an eyebrow.  
“You’re easy to distract,” he said simply. I pulled back, waiting for an explanation for that one.  
“If I talk enough you zone out all bored so that would be the plan,” he chuckled.  
“Your plan is to bore me into submission?” I scoffed. If he only knew the actual reason I zoned out when he talked sometimes.   
“That’s Step 1 of a 12 Step program,” he nodded as if he had a grand scheme in place. I rolled my eyes before walking over and lifting the remote to the TV.   
“I think I’m going to go ahead and lay down. Do you mind if I turn it down a little?” I gestured toward the screen.  
“You can just turn it off. I think I’ll turn in too. Just gotta brush my teeth first,” he padded from the bed toward the bathroom.   
“You have to take my blanket for that?” I called after him.  
“Got to keep your treasures close,” he responded as the water turned on. If only he knew...I turned down the sheets on the bed and pulled the pillow from the love seat back over. We had two pillows each, so I figured I’d spoon one and lay my head on the other. I tried to ignore the fact that Stiles Stilinski would be sleeping in the same bed that I was. At least we’d both be fully clothed and I could sleep without covers to keep a barrier between us. It was entirely his fault for being so overwhelming. I heard him spit and rinse his mouth and I snuggled into the side of the bed closer to the wall since I’d brushed my own after my shower. He came out of the bathroom after a second before crossing over and opening the curtain a little to let the moonlight in. “Thought you’d like it,” he said as he flicked off the lamp we had on.  
“Thank you,” I whispered as I felt the bed dip and he climbed in beside me. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly so I could see him probably much better than he could see me. He tucked the blanket over himself, pushing the covers away with his feet. I couldn’t help the giggle that came out as I watched him; it was the cutest thing ever, such a Stiles thing to do. “You won’t get cold?” I asked as he turned on his side to face me.  
“Nah, one’s enough. You’re hot,” he said, and I saw just the faintest of blushes on his cheeks, “Um, well you let off a lot of heat. I guess it’s a werewolf thing. All of you are like that,” he murmured.  
“It’s the metabolism,” I responded, and we laid in the quiet for a few minutes with only the AC unit making noise.   
“Do you have enough room? I feel like you’re about to fall off,” he said after a second.  
“Oh, um, I’m okay. I just didn’t want to get you too hot,” my voice was smaller, softer in the dark than it usually was.   
“It’s okay, I’m used to being a little cold. You can come closer if you want,” his voice was unsure, like he was trying to reason with a wild animal...which in a way he was.   
“You’re sure?” I asked. I knew the closer I got to him the harder it would be to not cross a line, but a huge part of me was just really tired of fighting it. I just wanted to be with him.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” I inched forward until our arms were inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure,” I stretched out my fingers towards his but not quite touching.   
“You asked me why I asked you to go with me, but why did you want to go with me. You could have convinced anyone to jailbreak with you,” he said, sliding one hand under his head. I knew it was stupid to give him the truth...but I was tired, tired of not being close to him. I was scared to admit anything to him, afraid he would disappear if I did. But, looking at him now, his hazel eyes open and vulnerable, I couldn’t lie to him, even by admission.  
“Because I wanted to be with you. I want that a lot. I wanted to be with you, not anyone else,” my voice was really quiet, and for a moment I wasn’t sure if he even heard me.  
“Why me?” his fingertips brushed against mine.   
“It’s always you,” was the most honest answer I could give. He was silent after that, his breathing not any different than it was before. We lay there again for another handful of minutes, our fingers brushing against each other like they were afraid to touch for too long. My eyes were closing even though I wanted to watch him, the steady rise of his chest as he breathed. He hadn’t closed his eyes, and they flickered between me and the ceiling ever so often.  
“Will you sing? For me?” he said, his fingers reaching out to stroke my wrist.  
“Anything you want.”  
“Something soft. That’s my favorite.”  
You really know how to make me cry...when you give me those ocean eyes, I'm scared. I've never fallen from quite this high...falling into your ocean eyes…

 

I stirred awake, light sunshine shining into my eyes. I squinted, and I took a deep breath. The scent was stronger than I’d ever experienced before. It caused a whirlwind of reactions: heat flaring between my legs, happiness coursing over my mind, and a feeling of being drugged through my veins. I looked to see that somehow in the middle of the night we’d gotten closer, much more closer than I ever considered. I was curled into his chest with his arm resting over my waist and across my back with the other raised higher to lay on the pillows and fingers brushing next to my hair. His shirt was clutched in my fingers. Our legs were almost intertwined, hardness pressing into my pelvis. I closed my eyes, realizing what exactly that was. The heat between my legs flared into a fire, and I hurriedly let go of his shirt as my claws came out. The want and desire that almost took me over was stopped by him shifting to pull me closer in his sleep. I let out a sound like an eep as the hardness shoved against my body. I quickly did the math in my head from what I was feeling, and I felt my eyes shoot open at the realization.   
It caused me to jerk too harshly and knock into one of his hands. His eyes blinked open, sleepily and half squinted. My heart made the decision before my head did as I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I heard a noise, and the super quick movement of his jerking away from me and the rapid breathing of his heart. I knew he couldn’t help the reaction his body had, and I was suddenly glad I had saved us both the embarrassment of his stammering apology. At least my pride could be saved as long as I didn’t hear him telling me he was ‘so sorry’ and that it ‘just happens’. I felt him get up from the bed, trying to be gentle to not wake me up. Within a minute, he had the bathroom door closed and the water running from the sink.   
I opened my eyes again, feeling the pink across my chest and cheeks. I tried to remember how he felt against me, how big he proved to be. My fingers itched to reach into my panties as my teeth snapped down. I was really fucked now.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe won't you take it back? Say you were tryna make me laugh?  
> And nothing has to change today... - Billie Eilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Phone call between Scott/Derek and Peter

_ “Deaton’s tracking down a friend of his, a witch? He said she might be able to pinpoint a location.” _

_ “Well good because as soon as I find out where she is, I’m dragging her back to Beacon Hills by her hair if I have to.” _

_ “He said it might take another couple of days to get ahold of her and then for her to get here. We might not be able to get a location, but she can for sure see if they’re in trouble.” _

_ “Oh they’re in trouble. Lots of trouble. Y/N is grounded for her entire existence. I’d rip Stiles’s throat out with my teeth if I didn’t think she’d tear me to pieces first.” _

_ “She wouldn’t hurt you.” _

_ “She would if she actually imprinted on him and I went after him. Basically, if she imprinted, Stiles is untouchable...as much as I would like to throttle the life out of him.” _

_ “How untouchable do you mean?” _

_ “Like you very well could lose a limb if you so much as threatened him.” _

_ “But you’re her brother. I’m an alpha.” _

_ “Doesn’t matter. You know she’s not equal to you, right? Yes, you’re a true alpha, but you’re not an original lycan. She could turn you into mincemeat if she wanted to...same for me. She just doesn’t because she respects and loves you. If a wolf has an imprint, there is nothing more important in the world to that person unless they have children.” _

_ “So...what happens if she actually has imprinted on him?” _

_ “I know Y/N better than anyone. She’ll hide it from all of us, especially him. But, the stronger the wolf, the stronger the imprint so she’ll give in eventually.” _

_ “And what happens when she gives in?” _

_ “She’s already given in. 20 bucks on that!” _

_ “Shut up!” _

_ “I’m telling you, Derek…” _

_ “I said shut up!” _

  
  


I gently sat my duffle on top of the pile in the back of the Jeep as Stiles turned on the radio. We’d gotten kind of a late start so we decided to do a fast food breakfast. He hadn’t said anything about the situation this morning, and I pretended to wake up while he was in the bathroom. But there was a shift in the energy between us, and I honestly wasn’t entirely sure what it was. If I had to take a guess it was the fact that I’d finally giving in to just let whatever happens, happen between us. Both me and my wolf were too tired of fighting. So, I would let him lead the situation, and I would just follow his lead. Whatever he wanted is all I could ask for at this point. 

He’d been a little different too; he stood closer to me, brushed against me more often this morning than he ever had before. Part of me hoped maybe he was seeing me in a slightly different light than he had before, but I squished it down real quick. I wasn’t Lydia, and I would never be Lydia. I knew how he felt about her, everyone did. I knew I could never compete with her and that he’d never see me in exactly the same way I wanted him to, but that wasn’t his fault. You can’t choose you fall for...I didn’t...even though I would have if it were possible. But if I got closer to him, was able to touch him, even in a friendlier way than I was used to, any progress was good to me. I just wished he knew how much he was loved, how perfect he really was. I knew Lydia could, and would, make him happy when she finally gave him a chance. But part of me just wasn’t sure if she could love him the way he deserved. Not that it would be bad of her; she was wonderful. I just couldn’t imagine someone loving him as much as I did...the imprint proved that much. But...even if she didn’t, I would, from the sidelines if I had to.

“You want to head back out on the interstate? I’m pretty sure the coast is only another hour actually. Then, we can follow it down if you want,” he backed out of our parking space and drove through the parking lot. 

“That sounds great,” I nodded with a smile. We quickly found a McDonalds down the road and stopped in for biscuits. I got each of us an iced coffee to take with us on the road before we headed out again. He was quiet while we ate this morning, which was really unusual, but his eyes kept roaming over my face in a sweet way. “Music again?” I asked.

“You got it,” he grinned as I plugged in the phone. The sun was out again, hitting my skin and warming it, highlighting the freckles there. It made Stiles’s eyes light up in a beautiful copper, and in that moment I was so at peace that everything else seemed a little okay.

Another 45 minutes into our drive, we were singing together. He was off key really bad, but I loved the sound because of the smile on his face. He was banging one palm on the steering wheel as I lifted myself up to stand and feel the wind on my face. His laugh was so loud over the music, and I smiled as I sang. Then, I stopped and shouted over the music because we had it so loud. “The coast is coming up. Look!” I pointed to the vivid blue in the distance, barely visible between the buildings, storefronts, and boardwalk up ahead. I looked down to see him smiling like I’ve never seen before, but he was looking up at me instead of the road.

 

The next three days passed in a surreal blur of water, sunshine, music, and laughter. I’m not entirely sure how this shift happened, but by the end of our second day on the road his fingers had intertwined with my own as we lay on a different bed, in a different part of the state, but with the same intimacy that the previous night had held. My heart had nearly beat out of my chest when his thumb had rubbed circles on my hand. He hadn’t said anything and neither had I. It didn’t really feel like we had to. Since then...we’d been different. I felt like I had free reign to touch him, at least more than I had before. 

My fingers would gently scratch down his arm while he drove. His arm would sling around my waist occasionally while we browsed stores and walked on the beach. My hands would run through his hair at night as we lay side by side. His arms would wrap around me as we splashed in the ocean. I got used to his scent lingering around me, sticking to me and my clothes. Some of his shampoo was in my bag. My toothpaste was in his. It was something. It was different, and it was something I don’t think either one of us really understood. I knew how I felt about him, the feeling was cemented each and every minute we spent together. The confusion came from that I didn’t know what was going through his mind when he held me at night or when our fingers brushed together in the car. 

We were smiling, enjoying every second in the sun and taking in each moment of uncomplicated peace. We started taking pictures the second day and now at the end of the fourth, the phone we now considered ours was filled with photos. Most were of both of us, and I could see the progression in the timeline. Our eyes looked the same as they did from the start...but the body language was different. The two people in the last photo we have, one an elderly couple took of us in front of the boardwalk near sunset, looked like a couple not a pair of friends. The boy looked happy and full of life. The girl looked like she couldn’t be more in love with him. And I couldn’t be. The imprint had cemented, and I could see it. I could feel it. 

I remember that almost all of the imprinting cases I was able to find had made it pretty clear that the binding of the imprint didn’t happen until the couple had slept together. But there had been a very small number, maybe just three or four, that had said it just happened. Almost as if the bond was so intense that even sex couldn’t make it even moreso. All of the descriptions documented the same type of feeling of the permanent imprint. Even without that, I could tell the difference between now and just a week ago. My own feelings hadn’t changed, not even close, but they felt more secure because he was showing me some sort of affection back. If I was being honest, I felt a little bit high on him, and I didn’t have any reservations about trying to back away from it. But, I did know at some point when this adventure of ours came to an end, I would have to back away from him again. But that was a pain I couldn’t really think about when his hand wrapped around mine as we walked on the beach.

“So, I was wondering. When he was was just turned Scott told me that he could smell how people feel? Is that just him or can all werewolves do it?” His hand was warm in mine as we made footprints in the damp sand. Each of us carried a pair of flip flops in the hand we weren’t holding as we walked. The waves crashed very gently onto the shore, sometimes spraying our feet with the salt water. The moonlight wasn’t very strong but lights from the surrounding beachfront were enough to help him see where he was going. 

“Yes, we all can, but it’s kind of complicated. We can smell the chemical makeup of certain emotions but only the more rooted ones. We can smell if a person is angry, horny, scared, or stressed, anxious even, because when you experience those emotions your body releases pheromones. It’s limited though, like for instance, I would be able to tell if you were angry, but I could only guess what you were angry about,” I explained.

“So it’s not specific?” the water curled around our feet.

“No, not at all. The more familiar we are with the person, the easier we can pick up the different notes, but at the same time, we become more used to your scent in general so it kind of fills up the background. Almost like your home has a particular scent, right? But you’re so used to it that your brain doesn’t really register it anymore, but when you introduce a new aspect, it changes it. Like if you start to use a new laundry detergent or air freshener,” I pulled gently to let him know I wanted to stop, standing in the small waves.

“So you have to really be paying attention to make sense of it?” he pulled me further out until the water came to our ankles. 

“Yes, exactly. But it is just a little bit different for everyone. We all have little talents that make us different from each other, just like humans. Like, Derek has exceptional control. Scott is much stronger than I am, by a lot. Mine is just a little more unusual because I’m an original,” I sighed, enjoying the smell of the water and him mixing around me. 

“Your voice?” I looked up surprised. “I just noticed that when you change your voice a little, people react different, like you gave them a drug. Especially when people hear you sing, they look like they’re hypnotized or something. I don’t know if I should be grateful or offended that you don’t try it on me,” he mused.

“I don’t use it on people I’m close to because it isn’t really fair...but it wouldn’t work on you even if I tried it,” I admitted as we started walking back the other direction toward our hotel.

“Why not? I’m just human?” he sounded surprised and confused.

“You’re different. You’ve always been different,” my voice was quiet, resigned almost. We reached a part of the beach that our hotel owned. A few people were dancing on the outside area near the pool. The band was set up in the fairy lights, only one guy was playing an acoustic guitar. There was a girl with blue grey hair sitting on a stool beside him, singing beautifully into the night.  _ Maybe won't you take it back? Say you were tryna make me laugh, and nothing has to change today. You didn’t mean to say "I love you". _

Stiles pulled on my hand to stop, so I turned to look up at him. “Dance with me,” was all he said as he tossed his shoes a couple of feet away. He took mine out of my hand and did the same with them before spinning me and taking both of my hands. I slid up my hand, curving my arm around his shoulder. His hand came up to touch the small of my back as I laid my head on his chest. We swayed gently as the girl sang behind us. The moonlight was shining just a little, making her voice seem haunted and beautiful at the same time.  _ There's nothing you could do or say. I can’t escape the way, I love you.. I don’t want to, but I love you, ooh… _

He took a deep breath, sighing against me as we swayed. My heart was beating steady, secure in the knowledge that I loved this boy more than I ever thought possible. The singer’s voice was humming under his words, “Why am I different?”

“You’re special to me,” I admitted. After another second, his hands let me go, but a finger came up to tilt my chin up. His eyes were warm and dark, almost chocolate brown in the light. The dark lashes batted against his cheek bones. His voice came out lower than before, deeper than I expected.

“You gotta tell me...Am I misreading this?” his hands moved to slid up my shoulders and neck to cup my face in his hands. I was entranced by him, everything he was. My eyes flitted back from his mouth to his eyes. I finally saw it there, some type of want in his eyes that I had been giving him for months.

“No,” I whispered as his thumb brushed across my bottom lip. Then, he was crowding in toward me before his mouth closed over mine. My eyes fluttered shut as my fingers felt the muscles of his chest through his shirt. His lips were warm and soft, tasting like the coconut lip balm we had shared earlier. My heart squeezed in my own chest as he deepened the kiss. Our lips moved together, just like they already knew each other. After another beautiful moment of his lips moving against my own, he pulled back with warm breath. I could taste him, feel him in the air. I couldn’t even open my eyes yet, taking in the overwhelming feeling he had caused.

“Why am I different?” his voice was dark and needing but gentle as his thumbs stroked my cheeks. I opened my eyes to meet his.

“Because I’m in love with you.”


	6. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I still don't understand just how your love could do what no one else can?  
> Got me looking so crazy right now...Your love's got me looking so crazy right now. - Beyonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~SMUT AHEAD~*
> 
> *Consensual sex acts between a 17 year old reader and 18 year old Stiles. All acts depicted are 100% consensual because everybody loves consent!

His lips crashed down back to mine, much rougher than the first one. My fingers curled into his shirt, the claws peeking out to scratch the fabric. His lips were demanding and dominant, more addictive than any drug ever could be. He controlled the kiss, pressing his body into mine and pushing me back against him with his hands. I had to break the kiss to breath and control my response to him. His eyes were hungry and were lit up with want but there was something softer under that. I knew he could see the flash of red in my own because it reflected in his. Our breathing was hard, barely controlled when his scent changed. I could smell the arousal, feeling it around me and making me feel a little high off of it. 

“I love you too...I’m in love with you too,” he panted, pulling me close again. I pulled back in shock, my body reacting back to fully human. 

“What did you say?” I stepped back, fully looking at him.

“I love you too,” he whispered, trying to close the distance between us again.

“Love and Lust are different. I know you’re attracted to me...I can smell it..but you don’t love me...I’m not Lydia,” I blinked back sudden tears. His face changed, confusion cutting through the arousal.

“I know you aren’t Lydia...but I don’t really see what point you’re trying to make here,” he approached me like I was a wild animal. “I know the difference. You aren’t the only girl I’ve ever been attracted to. But it’s different with you...I think it’s always been that way since I met you.”

“But...you love her? Haven’t you always loved her?” my voice was quiet, and I hated how insecure it sounded in the air.

“I thought I did at some point. I love her, but it’s not in the way I once thought. I love her because she’s a wonderful person and she’s my friend, but it isn’t anything more than that. I started thinking of her differently before I even met you to be honest...and then when I did...you were so different. When I started having these feelings for you I realized I never loved her, at least not in the way you’re thinking. You can’t compare the two...you’re something else, something more,” his hands cupped my face. “Hey, don’t cry, please don’t cry.” Tears fell down my cheeks at his words...I could tell he wasn’t lying. He meant every word he had just said.

“I thought you loved her. I wasn’t going to interfere with that,” I breathed.

“How long?” 

“Months now...I’ve wanted you so long now,” I admitted. He pressed his forehead against mine.

“Dammit, Y/N….why didn’t you tell me?” his voice had changed, like now he was the one who was confused and not me.

“I didn’t want to make you feel like you owed me something. I was going to just keep loving you in any way you let me.”

“I just don’t understand why me? Why would you choose someone like me when it could have been anyone. I’m just me. I’m just boring human Stiles.”

“Don’t say that. No one even comes close to you. You’re beautiful and light...and kind, and sweet, and absolutely amazing. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you, Stiles. You’re perfect to me.”

“But...you’re so...you’re something else...you could do so much better.”

“You are the best I could ever have. Like I said, I thought you loved her, and I wasn’t going to complicate that for you. I wanted you to be happy. That’s all I want is for you to be happy and loved.”

“You’re not my dream girl because I could have never imagined you, how perfect and beautiful you are.”

“I love you...I love you so much.”

“Can I kiss you again?” I nodded desperately, and his mouth was on mine again. This kiss wasn’t like the other two. They each had been contrasts to each other and this one even moreso. It felt like I was being kissed by two people at the same time, one that was trying to prove how much he loved me while the other wanted to stake a claim like no one else. I gasped into his mouth, and he pulled me closer, fingers grabbing into my hair. My own hands slid up to pull on his own hair. It felt like a war between us but as if the opponents were lovers. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, and I let out a sound that would have embarrassed me any other time. I felt like I was on fire...and the ache between my legs felt like it wouldn’t ever go away. I felt him against my stomach, hard and insistent. 

“Wait,” I gasped out, breaking the kiss with hot breath. His eyes opened, all wild and full of desire.

“What? What’s wrong?” he mouthed at the corner my lips and down my jaw.

“I...I need,” it was hard to focus with him so close and warm and hard against me. 

“You need what?” there was a slight tease to his words as teeth nipped at my ear. I shivered, just slightly against his body and I felt the smirk of his lips against the skin of neck.

“I need to tell you things. You don’t know all of it,” I finally stammered out as his lips left my skin damp. He did pull back when I finished the sentence, but the expression didn’t change. He just seemed content to let me say what I needed to. “Thank you.”

“Whatever you need,” he gave me just a little bit more space to breathe. 

“We should talk in the room?” I asked. I almost laughed at how quickly he grabbed our shoes and led me into the hotel and across the lobby to the elevators. He did come back into my space once we entered the small area, and I was glad for it. I wasn’t ready to be to be too far from him yet when I’d only just experienced him this close. We reached our floor, and as soon as he closed the door behind us he had me pressed against the wall, trapped in a cage of his arms.

“What do you need to tell me?” his eyes were soft, loving, but the smell of his arousal was overwhelming. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

“Have you ever heard of an imprint?” his eyebrow cocked up in amusement.

“Like in Twilight?” he scoffed before seeing that I was serious.

“Yeah, somehow she found that word and used it but it isn’t exactly the same thing. But, it is a real thing,” I ran my fingers over his forearms. 

“An imprint?” he repeated.

“Yes, it’s extremely rare. Only four species have been reported to have been able to do it,” I nodded.

“Four? You mean supernatural species” his eyes opened wider.

“Right, werewolves have the highest numbers after sirens-”

“There are sirens?” his face twitched with shock as he interrupted me. I gave him a look. “Right, another time, okay.”

“Yeah, so it is a thing for werewolves but only certain ones and it’s almost exclusive in the more powerful ones, like me, or like Scott. And...it happened to me,” I admitted.

“Okay...but what is it?” he cupped my cheek, rubbing my jaw with his thumb.

“An imprint is also called a soul bond. It basically means you’ve found the person who is perfect for you as a human and as a werewolf, like they match both parts of you seamlessly. It only happens after you have feelings for that person in the first place, and you do have control over it mostly. You don’t have to accept it, but if you don’t your wolf doesn’t really attach to anyone else regardless. And the person you imprint on doesn’t have to accept it either, but the love doesn’t go away. The imprint can turn permanent with strong emotions and a connection with that person and once that happens there will never be anyone else. Even if the person you imprinted on chooses to be with someone else, you’ll still love them, adore them. You just will have to do it from the sidelines.”

“So it’s a soulmate basically?” I nodded, biting my lip in a nervous habit. “Okay...so...why are you telling me?”

“Because whatever abilities you have, like my compulsion, doesn’t have an effect on the person you imprint on,” I whispered. He froze, his hands curling into my shoulders. His eyes met mine and the emotion I saw there was more than I ever expected.

“You’re telling me...You’re saying….I’m your….You…” he didn’t really seem to know how to ask the question. I slid my hand up to cheek, running my thumb over his reddened lips.

“Yes, you’re mine. It happened months ago...It became permanent since we left Beacon Hills,” I nodded, my eyes filling with tears. I never thought I would tell him...because I never thought we’d be here, him wanting me almost as much as I wanted him. 

“I...I…” his own eyes were watery too and a tear dropped down for me to brush away. “I get to keep you?” 

“For as long as you want me...for always,” I whispered. This time it was my turn to catch him in a bruising kiss. His hands were everywhere almost all at once, sliding down my arms, grasping my hips, skimming over my chest even. The kisses were insistent, more desperate than I think either of us had expected. Once again, waves of his arousal saturated the air but mine were mixed in somehow. His lips were bruising and all consuming, like a fire that had set with kerosine. It was so different than I had ever imagined of him. His personality was so sweet and bright, so gentle and soft in a way despite his antics. But here? In this moment, his dominance was overriding my own. His hands shoved up my shirt, the fingers digging into my hips with a grip that almost hurt. 

He broke the kiss to mouth and lick down my jaw and neck where he began to suck harshly. I whined in response, bucking my hips toward his as he created bruises. It hurt but the hurt made it real, made it sting in a way that I never wanted to end. My breathing was ragged as my hands held the back of his head, keeping his mouth attached to my skin. I felt his lips smile as he pulled away. I tried to pull him back just a little until he actually laughed. “What?” My eyes blinked open warily to see him smiling at me with a combination of humor and arrogance all at the same time. Then I realized my claws had been scratching through his hair and against the nape of his neck. Luckily, my fangs hadn’t dropped but I could feel that my eyes had shifted as well because of the clearness of him and the wall behind. 

I was breathing hard, impatient with the fact that he wasn’t touching me anymore. Then, he was invading my space again, lips brushing against mine. “You like that,” he chuckled. I reached in for another kiss, which he gave me while completely pushing me against the wall, every inch of him pressed against my body. “Stiles,” I gasped as his hand turned my jaw to the side as he kissed me. 

“Is this okay?” his voice was low, deeper than I had ever imagined. 

“More than okay,” I gasped. His mouth ghosted over mine as his fingers curled around the backs of my thighs.

“Good,” he growled, tongue demanding entry as he suddenly hiked me up from standing. I squeaked in surprise as my legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. His cock was now shoved up against my crotch, hard and completely distracting. I let out a moan that would have otherwise been really embarrassing. His hips grinded against me until he was outright panting and I was whining into his mouth. 

“You aren’t what I thought you’d be,” I gasped as he relented and started walking toward the bed, his hands cupping my ass. 

“Neither are you,” he laid me down, crawling on top of me and nestling his hips between my thighs. “I thought you’d be more aggressive, but you seem to be real content just letting me do what I want.” His hands slid up the fabric of my shirt, finally pulling it up and off. 

“Oh really,” I wrapped my thighs around his waist, thrusting up toward his hardness. He hissed at the feeling, and while he was distracted, I threw my weight and flipped us so he was laying on the bed now. “You want aggressive...I’ll give you aggressive,” I grinned, let my claws descent again, and tore a rough slice into the fabric of his shirt, pulling the rest of the fabric out of the way.

“Shit,” he groaned, but my mouth was already trailing kisses down his jaw until I reached the pulse point. I sucked the skin into my mouth and circled my hips down onto his dick. “Holy…” his hands cupped my ass again, forcing my hips down to grind us together as I sucked. I let the skin go with a pop, running a claw down the damp skin that was reddening up into a nice bruise. I kissed the spot again, just to sooth the hurt before dragging the tip of my tongue down his chest as slow as possible as his fingers clenched where they held me. I swiped across his right nipple, teasing the other with my claws at the same time. He let out a sound between a gasp and a groan. I pulled back my claws and the eyes, controlling the wolf enough to fully experience him in this human moment. I trailed my fingertips down to the top of his shorts, playing with the button just a little as my nose brushed down his torso. I kissed the skin as I went, crawling down his body and breathing in the scent of his heated skin. 

He held his breath when I let my fingers tease the outline of his cock straining against the rough material. I nosed along the skin right above, giving a small lick into the hair line that started at his navel and traveled down. “Holy shit,” I could feel him shift, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what I was doing better. I smiled, kissed his pale skin, and let the button open with the quick movement. I drug the zipper down to see pale blue boxer briefs, a spot turning darker blue with the wetness at the tip of his cock. I tapped on his hip and immediately he lifted his hips enough to help me wiggle his shorts down and off his legs. I took a deep breath, feeling a spike of arousal pull at my stomach as I watched him settle back down. The bulge between his legs wasn’t absolutely massive but it was impressive. “Can I?” I bit my lower lip as my fingers curled around the waistband of the material.

“Um, yeah,” he nodded like, his voice lighting up with excitement. I giggled just a hint because that reaction was just like I had previously expected him to be. Not that I didn’t love the dominance he had been showing just minutes before, but that slightly erratic, hyperactive response was pure Stiles. I smiled, showing a bit of teeth, before pulling down the fabric. His cock bounced back against his stomach, smearing wetness across the hair there. 

“Oh,” I breathed, taking in the sight of him as another wave of his arousal hit my nose. Just like the other morning when I’d woken up to feel him pressed against me, I was a little bit stunned at the size. My mouth watered just a little looking at him; he wasn’t some outrageous size that you’d see in porn but he wasn’t by any means small. From what I could estimate, he was a beautiful seven and half inches, or close to it anyway. I reached out with shy fingers, letting them wrap around him to feel the hardness. He let out a groan, his head falling back just a little as he struggled to stay propped up. I gave him a few experimental pumps, letting my thumb roll over the slit to spread the wetness around the head. By this point he had fallen back against the bed again, his hair pressing into the pillows above him. He was gasping and clutching the bedspread in his hands. I took the opportunity to continue to pump his cock in and out of right hand while my left unbuttoned my own shorts. It took some wiggling around to finally kick them off, but it was well worth it to hear him keep making those sounds. 

I leaned my head down closer to see him better, see the pre-cum sliding down the shaft with my hand as I teased the vein running down the length of him. I took a deep breath before pressing my nose into the trimmed hair at the base of the shaft. His smell was intoxicating, the notes of arousal much more concentrated here. I let my lips very gently press against his cock. I felt his thighs tense as I continued to press kisses up his length until I reached the head. I couldn’t resist giving a rough lick across it in order to taste him. “Fuck,” he hissed above me as his hand dove into my hair by instinct. The taste wasn’t entirely unexpected: salty and musky but not unpleasantly so. I gently blew a puff of air across the head before speaking.

“Stiles,” my own voice came out lower than I had expected, wanton even. 

“Wha? What?” he sounded half out of it, like he was a little unfocused.

“Show me what you want,” I purred, letting my fingers dance up and down his dick. 

“Huh?” he scrunched up his nose a little, eyebrow raising too as if I’d spoken a different language. 

“Show Me. What. You. Want,” I paused between the words as I trained my eyes on his. His cheeks were pink, his mouth parted to breath. His hazel eyes were like molten honey as they met mine.

“I want you to suck it,” his voice was gravely, but there was still a hint of uncertainty there like he was making sure not to push things too far. 

“Then show me, love,” I purred before sliding my lips over his cock.


	7. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then take my breath and never let it go. If you just let me invade your space,  
> I’ll take the pleasure, take it with the pain. And if in the moment I bite my lip....Ariana Grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~Explicit Consensual Sex~*
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter doesn't show the use of protection, but in real life, please make sure you practice SAFE, consensual sex with your partner(s).

I slid my hand up his hip to scratch lightly at his stomach, causing him to buck into my mouth just slightly. I whimpered at the feeling. My lips were stretched around him, and I’d never had any experience with this so I tried to create suction. My right hand wrapped around the base to stroke the inches I knew I wouldn’t be able to fit into my mouth. 

“Shit,” he hissed as his hands tangled further into my hair.

“Show me what you want,” I pulled off to give the head a long lick. His fingers twisted in the roots of my hair and tugged. I gasped, startled just a little. The sharp pain caused flicks of desire to shoot between my legs. He used the grip he had on my hair to guide my mouth back down onto him. He began to guide my movements by pushing me away from him and back down. There was slight pain from the hold he had but the push and pull of his cock on my slips had thighs tingling. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” he licked his lips and started humping my mouth in combination with moving my head. I moaned around his dick, slurping as I was pulled back once again. “You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth.” I took a deep breath through my nose and started moving faster at his words. My pussy was aching, wetter now than I had ever been before. The smell of him and the way he responded to me was like something straight out of a wet dream. I could feel how slippery I was getting as my panties began to stick to my lips so I squeezed my thighs together for friction. 

“Come on, baby girl, suck my dick,” he began moving faster but not as deep into my mouth. I could tell in the back of my mind that despite how much pleasure he was in that he was trying to be as gentle with me as he could. I could hear the struggle in his voice as he muttered out a near constant string of curses. He tasted amazing, the slight tang of his pre-cum hitting my tongue as his length pulled out of my mouth and pushed back in. I should have known he would have been loud in bed because when was Stiles ever not talking? Suddenly he was pulling me completely off of his cock. It was red, swollen, and completely wet from my efforts. I was a little surprised at the whine that came from the back of my throat. I wanted him back in my mouth. I wanted to suck on his cock until he was tensing and screaming. 

“I want to finish,” I whimpered, trying to go back for that lovely dick.

“Holy fuck...How are you even real right now?” he groaned as I pushed his length back against his stomach to lick up it in a long stripe. My hand gripped his balls to gently massage them as I gave kitten licks to the shaft. 

“I love your cock. It tastes so good,” I pulled the tip into my mouth and let it just lay there for a moment while I suckled it. 

“Y/N...babe...stop. Stop. You gotta stop,” he panted above me. As soon as I heard the word stop I immediately let him go. He was breathing hard, his eyes squeezed shut. His entire body was rigid from his thighs to his shoulders. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked. All I could smell around me was his arousal, that amazingly musky and somehow sharp scent. I couldn’t pinpoint anything like pain or stress but I also knew that I was a little bit hazy on the other details.

“What? No...I just...I was gonna cum,” he blew out a long breath from his reddened mouth.

“That was kind of my goal here, sweetheart,” I chuckled, trailing my fingers over his thigh. His eyes peaked open, beautiful hazel against dark lashes.

“Oh I know….fuck do I know...but I don’t want to finish yet,” he explained. 

“Oh,” I smiled before moving my body so I was next to him. I bent down, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth. He quickly turned his head to capture me in a heated kiss. His tongue flicked at my bottom lip, demanding entrance to my mouth. I let him in as his hands pulled me against him. After a moment of tasting his lips, which were so different but just as addicting as the other part of him, he was breathing a little easier. My pussy felt like it was literally pulsing between my legs for attention, aching for some kind of friction. 

Stiles gently pushed me so my back hit the mattress. He grinned like he had a secret before kiss the top of my breast, thumbs brushing along the bottom of the cups of my bra. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered between kisses. 

“Please,” was all I could murmur back. He pulled back to let me lean up just a little. With a quick practiced twist of my fingers, my bra was unclasped and I settled back down. With gentle fingers he pulled it off from where it sat and let it drop somewhere off the bed. His hazel eyes trained on my breasts as he filled his hands with them. I whimpered as he palmed them both, massaging them with eager fingers. 

“Is it good, baby?” his voice was playful almost as his thumbs flicked across my nipples. I hissed at the sensation and nodded at him. My eyes met his again, and he seemed to know what I was asking for as he bent his head to bring our mouths together. His lips were a little softer than before due to our kissing and his biting. His hands continued to move across my chest as we kissed. I bucked against him causing his cock to brush against my thigh and drag a smear of wetness across the skin there. 

“Stiles,” I whimpered, breaking the kiss again. He nodded, causing his lips to slip over mine. His palm pressed against my skin and quickly traveled down my stomach to touch between my legs. I gasped as his fingers brushed teasingly over my wet panties. 

“You’re so wet,” he said, awe in his voice as I tried to focus. Having his hands on this part of me, a part no one but myself had touched was almost too much. But it was too good to ask him to stop. He palmed me again, moving his hand up and down almost roughly. 

“Please, please, Stiles,” I babbled, trying to grind against his hand. 

“I got you, Y/N,” he promised, kissing my jaw as his fingers finally felt their way under the damp material. A single finger stroked between my pussy lips from hole to clit. I cried out, bucking at the sensation. “Fuck,” he grunted as that finger circled around my clit a couple of times. I could hear myself making noises, but I couldn’t really focus on anything but how he felt. One finger turned into two as he made more purposeful movements stroking me before circling them around my hole just slightly. 

“That feels amazing,” I gasped, one hand gripping his forearm while my other pressed into the small of his back. 

“Can I?” he panted as those delicious fingers played in the wetness they found. 

“Oh yes,” my eyes clamped shut as a single finger slowly pushed inside of me. I whimpered at the sting. He moved it around just a little, and I could feel myself clenching around him as he moved. It didn’t feel quite right until he changed the angle of his finger. My eyes flew open and the hand I hand on his forearm tightened. “Right there, oh hell.” And bless him, the boy continued to move his finger exactly at that ankle. I could feel the heat building, that delicious pull of his finger as he moved it. “More, more.” He gently added another finger to the first but continued what he was doing.

“How are you this wet?” his voice was gravelly as he fingered me. I could hear the gentle sounds of him doing so as my legs spread even further apart on instinct.

“I want you. I love you,” I breathed, watching his gorgeous face. Those pink lips turned up into a smile again as he looked at me.

“I love you too,” he curled his fingers just a little as his other hand rubbed my thigh. 

“Fuck me, please, I want you, Stiles,” I whimpered and then whined as he removed his fingers from inside me. I felt myself clenching, trying to keep part of him inside as he slid them out. 

“Are you sure?” I could tell he was struggling and from the look of his cock he was desperate. The head was leaking like crazy, reddened from arousal. In that moment I appreciated him more than ever that he made sure to ask my permission before doing anything. 

“Yes, please,” I sighed. He nodded and hooked his fingers around the fabric of my panties. I lifted my hips so he could pull them off. The cool air of the room hit the wet folds of my pussy as I opened opened my legs wide in response to him. He reached over my head to grab a pillow. His dick brushed against my pussy as he did so and it seemed to have the same affect on both of us. He groaned as I bucked up to meet that delicious friction. 

“Lift up,” he prompted. I did as he asked and he shoved the pillow under my hips. “I heard it helps.” I nodded as he settled his hips between my legs. The head of his cock brushed through the lips of my pussy as he rocked against me. “You ready?”

“Yeah, just slow?” I kissed the corner of his mouth and continued down his jaw. He took himself in hand and tried to line himself up with my core. It took just a moment for him but then he was slipping the head inside of me. I let out a breath, hummed, and let my legs hook around his hips. He pushed just slightly, and there was slight burn, causing me to hiss and close my eyes. He paused, but I urged him to keep going with my fingers, now pressing into his back. His cock pushed in slowly, filling me up in the most amazing way. He had to adjust his angle to match that of his fingers earlier and when he did I couldn’t help the moan that fell out of my lips. “Ohhhhh,” I felt so full, so complete with him. “Move, Stiles, you can move.”

“You’re so damn tight,” he grunted but did start to move in and out in shallow thrusts. It was so different, so much better than even his fingers had felt earlier. Soon those thrusts became deeper, harder, and more insistent. He was grunting, circling his hips just slightly as he thrusted. I was lost in the feeling of him. The ache was amazing as he fucked me with just the right amount of pressure. He adjusted himself after another minute or so, changing the angle and speed ever so slightly. The jolt of pleasure that shot through my core had me nearly jumping.

“Fuck, there, there, right there!” I nearly shrieked as my thighs trapped his body where he was. “Stiles, fuck fuck, there.” I knew I was babbling, saying anything that instinct granted. I couldn’t even explain the feeling he was causing but it was like trying to balance on a line between pleasure and pain. 

“Yeah, take my cock, baby girl. Your pussy feels so damn good,” he growled. His dick was hitting that spot inside me that was making me see stars. He would lose it for just a moment but find it again with the next thrust. 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” my voice was shaking and my clit was tingling as we made love. He shoved a hand between us roughly and began to rub at the sensitive bud like a man on a mission. “Stiles!”

“That’s right. Say my fucking name,” he growled, his cock pistoning in and out of me like a pro.

“Stiles,” my voice was strangled as I tried to handle the duel pleasures he was giving me.

“Yeah, say it. You feel so fucking amazing. Your little pussy so damn wet. You’re so fucking good, baby,” he snarled as he rubbed my clit even harder. “You come for me. Come for me, Y/N.” 

“So close, Stiles. Mmmmm, oh,” I was so close. It felt like slowly riding up a roller coaster and you just knew that first drop would make the entire experience. 

“Yeah, come on, baby. Come on,” he demanded, and he thrust his cock right at that spot inside again. I felt my claws flick out, my eyes flashed red as I saw flashes in front of my vision. The bolt of pleasure that flashed through my pussy was like being hit with lightning. I was vaguely aware of my own snarls and pants as I came. My claws dug into his back as I bucked like crazy. I felt a gush between my legs, and my thighs tensed around him. I could feel my legs still shaking as he half shouted half grunted above me. 

I went boneless in his arms as his chest heaved and he tried to breathe through his nose. His hips stuttered against me, his pubic bone shoving against my sensitive clit. After a moment he also stopped shaking, and I felt him pull out. I knew he had finished not only because of the way he let his weight rest on me for a moment but also because I could feel that wetness leaking from between the lips of my sex. “You’re perfect….holy shit,” he gasped before moving most of his body off of me so only his upper body was holding me. 

“You’re the perfect one...How did you do that?” I was panting, trying to get my eyes to go back to normal like my claws had. 

“I honestly don’t know,” he sighed. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.” His hand rubbed circles onto my stomach.


	8. Let's Get Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If just for tonight, darling, let's get lost...Just for tonight, darling, let's get lost...  
> Let me come closer... - Beck & Bat for Lashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Points if you get the character references in this one... Obviously, the characters aren't mine.

His hands wrapped around my waist while he laid his chin on my shoulder as we stood in the shower spray. The water was warm as it hit us, me more than him since he was behind me. “What are you thinking about? You’ve been quiet?” I prompted, smiling as he nosed along my neck.

“Just a lot of things. You mostly,” his lips pressed against my wet shoulder. 

“I would have thought you’d had have enough of me by now,” I teased, wiggling just a little in his arms.

“Nah, once...twice...even three times isn’t enough,” he kissed up my neck to my ear.

“We got in here to get clean,” I reminded him even though I was enjoying this just as much as he was.

“Does it matter?” he turned me, pressing me into the wall of the shower. He was hard again, insistent against my hip.

“Not in the slightest, Stilinski,” I kissed his mouth, lips still swollen from all of the night’s activities. He made a noise in this back of his throat as he pulled one of my legs up to wrap it around his hip.

“Didn’t think so,” he nipped at my lips again as his cock brushed against my clit.

 

“Is it that good?” I giggled, taking a sip of iced tea as Stiles moaned around his sandwich...if you could call that thing he was eating a sandwich. I was pretty sure there every type of meat imaginable on that thing. He was an utter mess, sauce all over his mouth as he tried to find a way to fit another bit into his mouth.

“I’m hungry,” was all he responded with before taking another bite. I laughed out loud at him. I picked up a curly fry off his plate and popped it in my mouth before he notice. I sighed happily, feeling the ocean breeze gently move my hair around. We hadn’t made it out of our room until ten minutes before our checkout time. Luckily our room hadn’t been booked for tonight so we had decided to stay another day here. I nibbled on the rest of my chicken tenders as we sat there enjoying the sunshine. “Is that all you’re going to eat?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty satisfied at the moment,” I grinned at him, and secretly snickered when the blush came across his cheeks at the innuendo. 

“That’s good to know,” he grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Do you want to actually go swimming today?” I asked as I looked over at the waves crashing down the beach. 

“Yeah, whatever you want,” he was looking at me again, like I was the sun, the moon, and the stars combined. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” I linked my fingers with his.

“Because I can. I mean, I always have, but it’s actually nice to not worry about you

seeing it,” his smile was soft and so were his eyes.

“I love you,” I told him, and it felt so wonderful that I could say the words out loud.

“I love you,” he repeated, leaning forward and captured my lips. I couldn’t quite get used to the feeling of his lips moving against mine. I’d thought about it so long that the reality didn’t quite seem like it wasn’t another one of the daydreams. He pulled back, cupping my jaw with his palm, before standing up. “Let me go pay for this. Did you bring a swimsuit...because I didn’t?”

“No, but I saw a couple of shops up the road that have them,” he kissed my forehead then got up to go pay for our late lunch. I tidied up our table and slid my sunglasses back down onto my nose. I made sure he’d grabbed the phone, which he had, before walking in toward the counter to find him. He had just finished paying and was smiling at the girl working the counter. She had to be our age, maybe another year older or so, and she was giggling like crazy at him. As I got closer, I smelt the a very light strain of arousal coming off of her as she talked to Stiles. She was trying to figure out how long he was going to be in town. I reached him and put my hand on his arm. I was a little surprised when he wrapped that arm around my waist.

“You ready, baby?” he grinned at me, no longer interested in what the girl was saying. I saw her lift an eyebrow in our direction, and I couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“Yep,” I reached up, pecked his lips, and we walked out of the place. 

“Thank you,” I kissed his cheek for the name he’d given me.

“For what?” he looked at me with an amused grin. I smiled back, shook my head, and led him down the sidewalk toward the shops I had mentioned earlier.

  
  


Alison’s POV

 

“Do you know how much longer they’re going to be?” Dad asked Deaton as we all sat around the vet clinic. Deaton had finally got in touch with his contact, and she had agreed to come help us out. She was supposed to be here this morning, and not all of us were calm. Derek, who had got back into town last night with Peter, was pacing across the room and back like an angry dog. Apparently they had been headed down to Mexico to find something that belonged to Derek and Y/N’s mother. Peter himself was being as big of a ass as ever, complaining to anyone who would listen that all of this was unnecessary and the two of them should go back to Mexico. Clearly whatever was south of the border was more important than his niece. 

“They should be here in a few minutes. Missouri called about an hour ago saying they were close.”

“You got a witch named Missouri? Really?” Peter scoffed. I really wished Derek had left him in Mexico.

“Not a witch, a psychic. And don’t antagonize her. She knows some pretty intense people,” Deaton corrected.

“I thought you said you had a friend who could find them?” Dad interrupted.

“That’s true. Witches can be dark and even if they aren’t, they aren’t very friendly or forthcoming. Psychics work better for this kind of thing.”

“Psychic, Witch, I don’t care. Are they going to be able to find Stiles and Y/N?” the Sheriff demanded, who seemed even more freaked out than Derek. 

“Well, we certainly intend to try,” a calm but amused voice answered him. We all turned to see two women in the doorway. They were opposites of each other, physically at least. The one who had spoken was taller and had deep chocolate skin. Her face was round and friendly with expressive eyes and thick curly hair. The other had more of threatening look about her, but she was smiling too. She was white and shorter than the other with light colored eyes and long dark hair that fell in waves to her shoulder blades. “Deaton, you forgot to mention you had a banshee too?” the first woman spoke again, looking over at Lydia.

“Probably because she isn’t our major concern right now,” Deaton grinned and walked over to give them both a hug as we all stood up. “Everyone this is Missouri Moseley,” he gestured to the one who had spoken, “and Pamela Barnes.” They both nodded at us at their names before Deaton introduced the rest of them to us.

“Oh yeah, Peter Hale, I’ve heard a lot about you...and so have a lot of others...You’ve caused quite a lot of problems,” Pamela grinned at him, like she was really just interested in getting under his skin.

“At least I have a reputation,” he grimaced. 

“Can we just get started here?” Derek interrupted, clearly impatient for them to start.

“Don’t worry, son. We’ll help you find your sister,” Missouri answered, more gentle than her friend. “Deaton, do you have the supplies I asked you for?”

“Yes, all of it is in the back room,” he nodded towards the back offices. We all walked back as they talked. 

“You’re the father of the boy, right?” Pamela asked Sheriff Stilinski. 

“Yes, Stiles is my son,” he replied as we walked in to see that Deaton already had some sort of display set up in the middle of the room. On one of his surgical tables were all kinds of plants, rocks, and other things scattered around. 

“How are you going to find them?” Scott asked as we gathered around.

“I’m going to find their location, or try to get a lock on it as best I can,” Missouri said.

“And I’m going to try to get a read on them. Obviously they’re alive at least for now considering your banshee hasn’t felt anything, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t in trouble,” Pamela shook off her jacket, leaving her in a tight tank top while Missouri rearranged almost all the things on the table. 

“I need the map,” Missouri gestured toward an open map of California and the surrounding states sitting over on another table.

“Did you bring their things?” Pamela turned toward Derek and Sheriff Stilinski.

“Yeah, this is Y/N’s,” he held up a silver bracelet that I’d seen her wear when she was more dressed up. Derek dropped it in her open palm while the Sheriff pulled out a spare set of keys to the Jeep. She took those as well and held them in her hands. Her eyes closed, and she repeatedly opened and closed her hands to clench the bracelet and keys. After a couple of moments, she dipped the hand holding them into a bowl of water with herbs and flowers that was sitting on the table. She pulled it back, water now dripping quickly down from her hand and onto the laid out map. I watched as the water pooled into droplets on the map’s surface instead of soaking into the material. A couple of drops turned into a small puddle before the water began to slide down from the center. It kept sliding, leaving a darkened trail down the paper until he stopped again, puddling and soaking into the paper. 

“They’re still in the state at least,” Missouri announced. “I’d say close to Santa Barbara.”

“Thank God they’re still in the damn country,” Dad sighed in relief. 

“You can’t get anymore specific than that?” Stiles’s dad asked her.

“Not without some of their blood. That’s the only way I can really pinpoint them that closely. But Pam can tell you if they’re alright,” she nodded at her friend.

“Derek, Sheriff, you’re their closest relatives, right?” Pamela asked them. They both nodded at her so she reached over the table to their side. “First, I need to be able to cut your hands. There is a lot of power in blood, so the closest family member is the best we’re going to get. I need both of you to let me touch your hands while you let the cuts bleed. And during the process, you need to be silent but thinking of them. Choose some of your strongest memories to them; that will help me get a good lock on them.” 

Deaton reached over with a scalpel and quickly cut across each of their palms. Stiles’s dad flinched but stayed quiet. Pamela took both of their hands into hers, smearing the blood between them, and forming a kind of triangle. She closed her eyes and began to half chant, half mutter a language that sounded like Latin. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes, pulled away from their hands, and began to laugh so hard it made the werewolves wince.

“You could have mentioned that they’re a couple,” she was laughing to herself while wiping her hands on a towel. Deaton handed Derek and the Sheriff towels as well as they looked at her.

“They aren’t,” Scott told her, “I mean they do like each other, but they’re not together.”

“Oh kid, you’re right about them liking each other. They like each other...a lot,” she snorted as she washed her hands. 

“Did you find them? Are they alright?” Derek was asking her, more on edge than before.

“Oh yeah, they’re just fine, don’t you worry. If the rest of their trip is what I just saw, you’ll

see them in another week I’d say. I thought your sister’s name sounded familiar but then again you Hales are pretty infamous so I wasn’t sure. But yeah, I know of her. It’s interesting that she’d imprint on a human boy,” she told Derek.

“So she did imprint on him?” Scott interrupted.

“Is that this soul bond thing you were talking about?” the Sheriff looked over at Peter.

“Yes, and it’s permanent now so I’m assuming they left to um...how do I say...spend some quality time together,” she laughed. Derek’s eyes popped out of his head at her words. 

“I told you!” Peter monotoned from the side of the room. 

“You’re telling me they...are...she...shit,” Derek stammered, groaning into his hands.

“I get that she’s your little sister, but really? You knew she had imprinted right?” Pamela looked at him like she was a little confused.

“No, she never told us. Why Stiles...just why? She’s always trying to drive me crazy,” he sighed, leaning against the table.

“Hey! That’s my son!” the Sheriff snapped at Derek.

“She could have done much worse,” Peter answered. We all looked over at him, “At least he’s not completely useless. He’s been quiet helpful in the past.” He lost his cocky attitude when Stiles’s dad pistol whipped him.


	9. Girls Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause girls like you run 'round with guys like me. 'Til sun down when I come through...  
> I need a girl like you, yeah yeah... - Maroon 5 (feat. Cardi B)

Y/N’s POV

 

I giggled, jumping down from Stiles’s back as we got to the water. We’d been in and out of the ocean for a while now, snapping pictures on the phone and enjoying our time together. I loved watching him, watching that amazing smile light up his face and the sun light up the ends of his hair. His hazel eyes sparkled as he spun me around, water clinging to his cheeks before falling off. “Is it bad that I don’t want this to end?” I asked, hugging him.

“No, I don’t either,” he wrapped his arms around me too as the water crashed against our knees. I kissed him gently, wrapping my around around his neck when I felt it. I pulled back, looking around us trying to figure out what that was. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...I guess...I just felt...like a tingling feeling,” I muttered.

“Tingling? You felt tingling?” he laughed out.

“Yes, tingling,” I nodded, still looking around me as if something was going to pop out. He pulled me closer.

“You sure? I can make you feel more than tingly,” he joked, playfully biting at my ear. I laughed at him, but was cut off mid-laugh. I could feel it again, like some strange blanket over my skin. I whipped around, my eyes scanning everywhere for a threat. “Hey, Y/N, what’s wrong?” 

“You don’t feel it? Someone’s watching?” I scanned around, my eyes trying to figure out anything that would make my hair stand on end like this. 

“Well we’re on a public beach? Are you okay? Whoa, whoa, eyes, eyes!” he glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to my suddenly red eyes that glowed. That’s when I felt the change. It was a poking/scratchy type of feeling, like a tattoo gun all over my body. I knew that feeling at least; I’d had it a couple of times before at boarding school when some of the local psychics had been scrying. I’d been so freaked out until Eliza had told me that occasionally they liked to peep in on us supernaturals just out of curiosity. She’d told me that the feeling meant they were just checking in, that they meant no harm. Sorcery magic was different, it had almost painful numbness that came with it. The original lycans were some of the only creatures that could actually feel any of it anyway.

“Someone’s watching. Someone’s looking for us,” I made my eyes lose the glowing red as I spoke. 

“What do you mean? Where?” he whipped around like I had earlier.

“Not here. It’s either a psychic or a medium. I can feel the magic,” I admitted, showing him the hair standing up on my arm. 

“Why would a psychic be-,” he paused and sighed, “Scott.”

“My brother,” I amended. “We left notes! You wrote in yours that we were fine, right?”

“Yeah, I wrote exactly what you did pretty much,” he nodded.

“I should have known Derek would be dramatic…” I huffed. “We’re in so much trouble aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna die,” he lamented. 

“Should we just...should we call them?” I asked. “I mean clearly they probably know kind of where we are, not exactly but close enough.”

“I guess we have to,” he said as we walked over toward our towels that we’d laid out earlier. “Dad...or Derek?” I winced at either possibility.

“Scott, definitely Scott instead,” I begged. 

“Yeah, Scott,” he agreed and pulled out the phone. He dialed Scott’s number, luckily remembering it off the top of his head. He let it ring for a moment before I heard Scott answer.

“Hello?” his voice came over the speaker as Stiles turned it on.

“Hey, Scotty,” Stiles said as he held the phone up close to his mouth.

“Stiles!” Scott nearly shouted, “Where are you? Are you okay? Y/N’s with you right?” He was cut off before Stiles could answer when we heard a bunch of noise and shouting. 

“Stiles! I swear to all that is holy I am going to lock you in a cell you when you get home! Where are you?” Sheriff Stilinski shouted so loud over the speaker that I winced when the sound hit my ears.

“Gees, Dad, lower the volume. You know you got high blood pressure,” Stiles answered his dad. I heard a lot of sputtering type of noises in response.

“Blood Pressure? Blood pressure? You know what gives me high blood pressure? A son who just decides to go running off to God knows where without even telling me! You are grounded. Do you hear me? Grounded! For life!” his dad bellowed into the phone. I heard Derek’s voice in the background fussing with the Sheriff while Stiles and I just stared at the phone in his hands. There was forced breathing for a minute.

“Dad?” Stiles asked.

“Are you safe?” his voice was more subdued now.

“Yeah, we’re safe. We just wanted to call to tell you that,” Stiles said.

“Y/N there with you?”

“Hi, Sheriff Stilinski. I’m here!” I called toward the phone and Stiles adjusted to holding it between us.

“Hey, kid. Are you sure you’re both safe? Where are you?” he asked me putting on his soothing cop voice. Stiles muttered about that while I answered.

“Yes, we’re safe. We’re a couple of towns over from Santa Barbara. I’m sorry we didn’t give more of an explanation. We just felt like we needed to go...I’m not sure why,” I told him.

“It’s alright, Y/N, just-” he was cut off as there was more fussing on the other end of the call.

“Y/N Y/M/N Hale,” there was a low growl suddenly on the phone now. 

“Um...hi bro,” my voice came out a little squeaky.

“Hi bro? Hi bro? That’s what I get? For worrying me out of my damn mind because you wanted to get it on with Stiles?” he shouted across the phone. I felt my cheeks flare up not because of Stiles beside me, but that fact that I knew for a fact other people heard him.

“I didn’t let to get it on with Stiles,” I huffed at my brother.

“Oh right, so you haven’t slept with him then,” he retorted.

“Well um...I didn’t say that,” I said as Stiles groaned beside me.

“Seriously? Are you trying to drive me out of my mind? Why that one? Can you explain that to me? You know what? Nevermind, you are coming home right now and when you get here, I’m getting Deaton to put a damn tracker in your arm,” Derek’s voice was growling now and my own temper flared.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Derek,” I snarled, grabbing the phone out of Stiles’s hand, who by the way looked more panicked by the second.

“Oh yes I can. You aren’t 18 for another couple of weeks, and I am your legal guardian. You are coming home. NOW!” he threatened.

“I may not be 18, but I am an alpha. Listen, I love you, Derek, but you can’t treat me like a little kid. You can’t make all these decisions for me,” I told him as Stiles patted my thigh gently.

“I know you’re an alpha. Hell, why do you think I’m worried. Look what happened to Laura!” his voice got quieter, like he wasn’t around the others anymore on his end. I felt my anger fade away at how he sounded. “You’re all I got, Y/N. I can’t lose you too. You can’t just go running off like that.”

“I’m sorry, Dee,” I tried to sooth him, “I guess...I guess I just felt like I needed to go with him, to just be with him for a little while.”

“The imprint...why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was afraid you’d be upset. I didn’t want to give you another thing to be concerned about.” I was met with an amused sound.

“So instead you just run off without telling me, or anyone else for that matter, where you were going?”

“Well to be fair, I didn’t even know where I was going.” There was a long sigh on his end.

“You know we’re going to have to talk about this when you get home.”

“I know...but you have to be nice to Stiles. Don’t threaten him,” he was about to protest so I cut him off again, “No teeth.”

“Fine….I guess you could do a lot worse than Stiles,” he said and Stiles’s eyes shot open in disbelief. 

“I knew you liked me!” Stiles shouted at the phone. There was yet another long sigh on Derek’s end.

“Dear Lord...now he’s in my life for good.”

“Nah, I heard you man. You like me,” Stiles grinned, teeth on display. I couldn’t help but smile too.

“Y/N? Take it off speaker.”

 

After another couple of minutes talking to my brother, I finally got him to be calm about the situation. I may have slipped in a calming tone into my voice while we talked but he didn’t really have to know that. Then, he’d let Stiles talk to his dad again for another couple of minutes and honestly it seemed like they had pretty much the same conversation that Derek and I had. We’d have to get them a present to take back honestly. After that was handled, Stiles put the phone back on speaker as it was given back to Scott on the other end.

“You’re in Santa Barbara?” he asked.

“Not quite, but we’re close,” I answered.

“Not going to lie, I’m insulted we weren’t invited,” Isaac’s voice came out, the pout clearly there. There was an “oomph” sound before I heard Lydia.

“No duh, dummy. There’s a reason you weren’t invited,” she hissed before speaking louder. “Are you on the beach?”

“Yeah, we are right now actually,” I answered.

“Just been going from town to town,” Stiles shrugged even though they couldn’t see him.

“And from bed to bed,” her voice came out teasing.

“Haha, very funny,” my voice was dry even though Stiles and I both blushed just a little.

“Oh like that isn’t what’s happening! You could have brought us though. You guys could have done your thing and we could have been on the beach,” Alison protested. 

“Oh dear Lord,” I heard her dad’s voice in the background, and I laughed at them.

“Okay, promise, next time, you guys are coming with,” my fingers intertwined with Stiles’s as he scooted closer to me.

“Stiles?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah, buddy?” he took the phone from my hand and turned off the speaker again almost as if he automatically understood Scott wanted to talk to just him. He gave me a look as Scott spoke in his ear. I nodded, smiled, and settled back down on our towels to take in the sun because I figured they would be talking for a bit. Stiles got up, and walked over a couple of feet to a shaded chair our hotel had out before he began talking again.

He spoke to Scott for a little bit, and I couldn’t help but to listen in just a bit. Apparently they were discussing what most best buddies talk about: sex. Stiles was filling Scott in on the major points, but he was sweet not to disclose most of the details. I smiled into the sun as he talked; I wasn’t upset that he was telling Scott. In fact, I was just a little bit smug that I got that many compliments. After a couple I heard him ending the call, and I protested. “I wanted to talk to them!”

“I know, but phone’s dying. I told Scott we’d call them back later...or tomorrow,” he grinned as he sat laid down next to me. 

“Fiiiiiine,” I whined. 

“What can I say, I plan on keeping you busy later,” he grinned, sliding his own sunglasses down. I flicked an eyebrow up, a flick of desire shooting through me at his words.

“Oh really? Is that a promise?” I purred, leaning over him to bring our lips close to touching but not quite and pushing my sunglasses up into my hair. He pulled me closer, hands gripping my waist.

“Yep, but that’s tonight. Before that I’m going to take you out,” he grinned. I giggled as his hands drifted further down my body to grip my hips.

“Um, haven’t we been out for a couple of days now?” I pointed out.

“Yeah,” he booped his nose to mine, “But not on an official date...that is if you want to...if you want to be my girlfriend.” I laughed but my heart twisted in my chest.

“I thought it was pretty clear how I felt about you,” I kissed him quickly.

“It is, but I still wanted to ask, even if it was just to hear you say it,” he admitted.

“Stiles Stilinski,” I pulled off his sunglasses to look into his eyes, “I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Well good because I already kind of told Scott you were,” he laughed out loud. I shook my head and dove in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is an original lycan, which is similar idea to the Original Vampires in the Orignals/Vampire Diaries. Essentially, it's just an extremely power werewolf who obtains the power of an alpha without the taking of the power. They have different abilities than the True Alphas as they have slightly more magical powers. They are also more affected by wolfsbane and such because they are more "pure wolf" than others. 
> 
> Imprinting is the term they use for a soul bond, essentially finding a soul mate. However, imprinting has to be accepted by the wolf and doesn't actually affect the other partner (emotionally). Any abilities the werewolf has doesn't really work on their imprintee.


End file.
